Haunted Dreams
by Takami Sagara
Summary: Sanosuke's partner from the Sekiho lived!And it just so happens shes a girl...
1. The Small Samurai

_Oki **PLEASE READ!**- I originally made this story for Quizzilla, so its in 2nd person. I promise all of my chapters are much longer then this. I just did this as an opening. Please review or email me! _

BIG THANKS TO SIRIUSFAN13 AND SUEB262 FOR HELPING ME MAKE THIS STORY ALOT BETTER!

Disclaimer: Please, If I made Rurouni Kenshin I would keep Sano to myself. Unfortunently I did'nt so I have to share with every other fangirl.

**Chapter 1: Takami**

Walking down the old dirt road, you start revisiting your past, something you have been doing often lately...

_"No Daddy! Please stop hurting Mommy!" you shouted, tears streaming down your face as your father beat your mother to the ground. _

_"Shut up, unless you wanna take her place soon!" he yelled, drunk out of his mind. _

_"Takami, forget about me! Run! Run to the woods. Run to the river! Just get away from here and never come back!" your mother cried out to you desperately. _

_"Be quiet wench!" your father yelled back. _

_Thinking of it as your mothers last wish, you ran out the door, heading god knows where as a seven-year-old with blurry vision from the tears."_

"Well, too bad I'm gonna have to go against those wishes..." You say to yourself, snapping out of these thoughts, and thinking of what you'll say to your father at his funeral.

Your thoughts wander to a long lost friend. "I wonder where he is...I remember he was the only one who could calm me on that subject..." you say, running down the last hill side to your hometown.

"Wow, hasn't changed a bit..." you say, walking past the old straw huts. "Now, if memory serves me correctly, I need to go this way..." you say to no one in particular while trying to find your way through the alleyways.

The town had a relaxed atmoshpere, it was mostly just a small town travellers stopped at to restock on essentials. In the center of town was the Inn, Pub, and few shops but on the outside were the houses. It was an old fashioned place but thats how the towns people wanted it.

A few minutes later you find yourself walking through rows of graves. You finally come across a newly dug one and read on the cheap head stone your father's name. All the things you ever wanted to say to him… how he ruined your life, how he made you miserable, how he just disappeared... You instead say a quick prayer, and then, while turning around, say in a low voice, "May your soul finally find peace..." _Bastard_...

That chore completed, you walk away towards the old inn. After renting a room for the night, you go to the Pub to learn the latest gossip… any tournaments, jobs, etc. Walking in, you listen for a second to see if anything sounds interesting...

"Can I get you anything?" the waitress asked as you sat down "Sake, please." you tell her before turning you're attention to the chatter.

"Can you believe the prices of silk nowadays?"

"Heard they're gonna be putting a new bridge in..."

"Do you remember that one traitorous group...the Sekiho?" a man to your right says to another man sitting by him.

Of course you're attention narrows to this conversation. Turning your ear to listen to the older men who looked like regulars you attemtped to blend in as no one important.

"Yeah ,bunch of lying-thieving-bastards," the other replies.

It took all you're will power not to pound them into the ground at that moment.

"I feel bad for the people in that group, being forced to do things by their leader," the other man states.

"SHUT UP! HOW DARE YOU INSULT CAPTAIN SAGARA LIKE THAT! BECAUSE OF THE GOVERMENT HE WAS KILLED, AND SO WAS THE REST OF THE GROUP! SO DONT YOU DARE SAY THEY DID ANYTHING WRONG! THEY LIVED THEIR LIVES WORKING FOR THIS ERA ONLY TO BE SHOT!" you finally yell, unable to keep quiet any longer. Storming out of the place, you go to your hotel room. Pacing, you tried calming yourself down. Pacing has always helped before.

"Well, I didn't say the whole truth...Not all of us were shot..." you murmur quietly to yourself, finally lying down and going to sleep in your own thoughts.

So what you think? I want any type of response from people so please feel free to Comment, give me a Suggestion, or even Flame!


	2. Two Lives

Your name is Takami Rashida. You have shoulder length silver hair that you usually wear up in a messy bun. With a slender figure and incredible strength you wield a zanbatou (like Sano but you don't know that)But along with that you also use small hidden daggers and three samurai swords (two on your hip and one that goes along your spine). You're about eighteen-years-old (Sano is nineteen) and live by fighting in tournaments. Your side job to those who know you is an assassin. You're assassin uniform is semi-tight (just picture Sango's uniform from _InuYasha,_ but not as tight) with a faded blue cloak that covers your face. But your everyday clothes are kimonos, but not dress kimonos. I think that's all you need to know for now...email if you have questions. But I'll give you a taste of what the story is like... _Thoughts are in italics_.

**Chapter 2: The Small Samurai**

You wake up early the next morning, since your next stop is a couple miles away and you hope to get there by sundown. Within a couple minutes, you've packed your few possessions and are on the road heading out of town.

"So, the next tournament is in three days? Hopefully I'll be able to get a job so I'm not completely bored out of my mind..." you say to yourself, walking into the woods.

You are silent for a long while as you mind wanders again. _I wonder how he's doing up there...GAH! Why can't I stop thinking about him! Ever since I met him I cant think of anything else_! you hit your head, hoping the thoughts will go away. _Hopefully Tokyo will give me some peace of mind_.

Many hours and hums later, you arrive at a small town. It is pretty much empty because it is so late. While looking for the inn, you hear a scream and try to find the source. You find a woman surrounded by a group of thugs. She is wearing a orange uniform with white stripes and a white apron. She has long brown hair and a bandanna on her head.

"We told you we're gonna stay at the Inn!" a man grufflt told her pulling out a knife.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't if you don't have to money!" the woman told them. _Their threatening her life and all she cares about is payment... I might as well step in._

"Hey, if you guys are looking for a place to stay I passed by a box in the next alleyway just a second ago." you tell them with a smug smirk, you're hands in your pockets in a cocky stance.

"You obviously don't know who we are." one of the guys said with an amused look on his face. The group started to slink around to circle you, but you just stood there with a smirk until they all attacked at once.

The two to you're fron ant back draw swords and charged at you, but with a simple side stepped the both impaled each other. The other one attacks you carelessly and you hit him in the jaw easily. It was then you noticed the enemy on you're right had lit off a rifle, but as the shot fired you grabbed the arm of an attacker from behind and flipped him over you to take the bullet for you in the shoulder. Shoving the wounded man at the gunsman you started blocking and countering more assualts. After a few punches and kicks you start to get bored so you pull out your hand daggers and send them flying. You are careful not to kill anyone. You don't want to be kicked out of town, so you just wound them.

With scattered bodies around, you walk up to the woman and offer her your hand.

"Thank you very much, I'm Ms. Tae," she says, bowing slightly.

"Names Takami. Would you happen to know where the inn is?" you ask.

"Actually, I run an inn. I was out getting water when I was attacked. Please come, I'll let you stay free for just one night for rescuing me." she smiled, happily guiding you toward a small building with a sign out front that reads: Akabeko.

Ms. Tae shows you to a room in the back and gets blankets out for you. After she wishes you good night, you change into your sleepwear that you had packed and get into bed. Your last thoughts are that you feel someone familiar close by...

The next morning you wake up around sunrise and get dressed in your everyday attire. You're dark blue gi matched well with you're baggy black hakamas. It was then you paused to run a hand through you're shoulder length silver hair, apparantly you were due for a bath. With a sigh you picked up your bag and pulled out a katana and a few kunai before exiting, the zombatoe leaning against the wall of the room. Before exiting the door Tae runs up and drags you to a booth for breakfast, apparently the Akabeko was popular since many people were sitting in the restraunt.

After giving you a bowl of beef stew Tae stopped to look at you "I have to ask, do you get in trouble often for carrying around a sword?" she asks you. Pausing the food from your mouth you pulled out a slip of paper "This is a document from the Goverment saying I'm allowed to carry weapons around. Pretty nifty huh?" you smile before starting to eat. During breakfast you kept a smirk of how you got the document. Not only did that goverment official have an important ranking but his desk held a few treasures as well. Finished you leave the building and into the croweded Tokyo streets,

You walk around town for awhile, smiling because of the happy atmosphere, walking from shop to shop just looking around to get a feel for the place. You're meanderings soon led you to a less populated road which ran along dise the river.

While walking down the road, you see a young boy training with a kendo stick. He has short spiky hair, sticking up all around, and childlike features but determined eyes. It kind of amuses you to watch him hurt himself while trying moves, so you sit to the side and observe him for a little bit.

He finally collapses for a break, and you take this chance to go talk to him.

"Hey, you fight OK, kid," you say, smirking before walking over and sitting down by him.

"I am not a kid!" he replies sitting up and glaring at you.

"Oh calm down, it's not like I called you immature. I wish I was still a kid. Wasn't as carefree as others, but you can get away with stuff," you say, smiling.

"I see you have a sword. Betcha can't even hold it right," he says, grinning mischievously.

"Wanna find out?" you reply, drawing a small dagger. "Gimme a target." You smile mischeviously.

"Um...that log over there," he says, pointing toward the river.

You easily pin several daggers in the piece of wood across the river while sitting and turned back to him smiling even more. "Told ya!" you say.

"Woah...i meant that one..." he says, pointing to one not five feet away. "By the way, I'm Yahiko Myojin. Why are you in town?" Yahiko asks.

"I'm Takami Rashida. I'm here for the tournament tomorrow. You should come if you wanna see how I really fight," you say, grinning.

"Yeah, I'd love to! Well I'll get going! Nice meeting you, Takami!" Yahiko says running off.

"Cute kid. Well, I'd better get going. I still need to polish my weapons..." you say walking back to the hotel.

The next morning you get into your fighting gear and go to the center of town for the tournament. The ring looks similar to a boxing cage and spectators are already surrounding it. Up front you see Yahiko along with a man in a red kimono with a cross shaped scar on his cheek, and a woman with dark blue hair, almost black, wearing a dress kimono.

"Yahiko!" you say, running up to him.

"There you are, Takami. We just got here," he replies as you approach.

"Me too. I'd like to talk, but I've gotta get ready. Wish me luck!" you say, going over to the sign up desk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yahiko walks back over to Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Ok, so who was that?" Kaoru asks trying to pry into his secrets.

"Thats Takami, the fighter I was telling you about," he replies, watching the ring.

"Where have I heard that name before...?" Kenshin mutters before turning his attention to the ring.


End file.
